User talk:AnkhAnanku
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Shawlong Kūfang page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 21:47, 22 November 2009 Spanish meanings Hi. Please do not change the Spanish words because you feel they are bad Spanish. It may not be perfect Spanish, but it is what the author wrote. You have to remember that the word/phrases have a Japanese meaning as well as Spanish. It is this attempt to give Arrancar names etc dual meanings that causes much of the "bad Spanish" we see in Bleach. The Spanish thing is a secondary theme to make them seem more exotic. The primary audience is Japanese, who would tend to take the Japanese meaning as being the main one. And as a result, any Spanish used has to make perfect sense in Japanese first & foremost - the Spanish is secondary to that. Also, we do not use that template, so please refrain from changing it. Use the existing template. Thank you. --Yyp 22:40, November 22, 2009 (UTC) No problem. The glitches are caused by holding the shift key while typing (especially when you press the spacebar). If there are any Spanish bits that you think are poor translations/inaccurate, you can raise the issue on the Talk Page of the page in question and see if anyone else thinks agrees or has an explanation for why it is the way it is, or suggest a better translation. About the wiki logging you off - when you log in, there should be an option for "remember me each time I visit" or something to that effect. Selecting that should prevent you being logged out. If that doesn't solve the problem, then I can't think of anything else. Sorry. --Yyp 23:46, November 23, 2009 (UTC)